Percy Jackson: Champion of Hogwarts?
by PoorR1chard
Summary: Follow Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson in their adventures through the wizarding world and discover Percy Jackson's "Special Destiny". Set after Battle of the Labyrinth and during Goblet of Fire.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth loved knowledge, this was a given as her mother was the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, in her opinion, the best goddess. But, sometimes, Annabeth wished she wouldn't keep receiving earth-shattering information without warning. She was young when she learned of the existence of the Greek gods and goddesses of antiquity and therefore she accepted it rather easily, after learning that 5000 year old ancient deities were still kicking and having kids one would think that it would take a lot to surprise you, but Annabeth could't help but stare at the letter in her hand addressed to her, very specifically to her:

 _Ms. A. Chase_

 _Top Bunk, First on the Left, Cabin #6_

 _Camp Half-Blood_

 _Long Island,_

 _New York_

There was no mistaking that it was for her, really there was no mistaking as it was painstakingly clear as to where it was going, though she did wonder how they knew which bunk she was in. Duh, magic of course. She was still trying to wrap her head around it. She went to the writing desk that everyone accepted as hers, which meant that no-one touched anything or else they would lose a hand to Annabeth's favorite Celestial Bronze dagger. She quickly wrote a response to the Deputy Headmistress that the letter was from. She said she was honored to accept the invitation from such a prestigious school, and after a bit of deliberation, asked if a person that she knew might be extended such an honor as well. A certain imdividual named Percy Jackson. Her ears went warm as she thought about him, and felt her mind begin to wander to thoughts of the (now acquitted) Lightning Thief. This had been happening more and more often since part way through their first quest in the animal truck an the way to Las Vegas. Shaking her head to clear her brain of these thoughts, she knew that if she was going to go to a school in England, She was going to bring Seaweed Brain along with her, because as much as she hated to admit it, he was handy in a fight. I mean, he did beat the god of war in a battle at only 12 years old with hardly any formal training.

She attached her letter to the leg of the great horned owl that was rubbing itself on her leg lovingly and it took off dutifully caring the letter back across the ocean. Annabeth went about her usual activities for the day, Archery with the Apollo campers, Arts and Crafts with the Hephaestus campers, though honestly she left that one early, she did not want to see what they were going to do with that sand blaster and chainsaw, and finally she had some free time when she went to work on some of her designs, right now she was working on a design for a shrine for camp that would show a different gods simple based on the day and how the light was showing. Just then the Owl flew back in with a letter attached to its leg, the logical part of her brain told her that it was impossible for an owl to fly to Europe and back in less than a day, but the problem solving part of her brain figured there must be some kind of enchantment placed on this owl to make its long distance deliveries go much faster. Annabeth freed the owl of its message as it cooed in adoration at her and rolled her eyes before reading it.

Dear Ms. Annabeth Chase,

After your rather unorthodox letter, we took a further look at Mr. Jackson and as it seems he evaded our attention at first, he would be most welcome at Hogwarts. It is admirable that you have shown so much loyalty to a friend, and I hope to see great things from you.

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

P.S. Enclosed is a copy of Mr. Jackson's Hogwarts acceptance letter, please deliver it to him and make sure he replies posthaste, have a great day!

I smiled as I ran to the Big House to find Chiron. He was sitting in wheelchair form reading a book, which appeared to be if I am not mistaken, and I **_Never_** am, a Nicholas Sparks book. Who knew that Chiron liked sappy romance books. Chiron heard me approaching and quickly concealed the look of shock on his face and the book underneath the ever-present blanket on his legs. he cleared his throat and asked, "Annabeth, What brings you to the Big House? I was just researching a type of dragon that I think might be worthwhile to train specifically for, seeing as its population is on the rise and heading east." I was surprised that he lied so smoothly, sometimes I forget he is a 3000 year old centaur. I chose to ignore the lie and stored the information for later use, in case it ever came in handy. "Chiron, Are wizards and whites real? Not like Hecate and Circe, I mean like normal witches." Normal witches, the Seeweed Brain is rubbing off on me. Chiron's face quickly became guarded. Not many would be able to notice, basically the only person at camp that could was me because I had known him so long. "This is rather out of the blue, what do you ask my dear?" I noticed that he did not answer my question, which i took to be confirmation.

I smiled as i slid my acceptance letter across the table to him. His eyes widened when he saw the looping letters on the front. He picked it up and said, "I have not seen one of these since the flame was in England, but if any one was going to get one, it would be you Annabeth." Chiron smiled warmly at me, he was more of a father to me than my biological father was and i loved him for it. "I'm not the only one who got a letter." I handed Chiron Percy's letter and then he did something that i did not expect, he started to laugh. I found myself getting angry at him for laughing at my I mean at THE Seaweed Brain. "Chiron, is it so hard to believe that Percy could be a wizard? I mean, yes he can be kind of thick" I said, thinking 'like about how some people feel about him' but obviously i kept that to myself," but he has a lot of potential if he would just work at it." Chiron smiled a knowing smile and said,"What is the expression used now days, Your true colors are showing?" I felt my whole face get hot when I understood what he meant and i tried (and failed) furiously to try to subdue my blush.

"Annabeth, the reason i laughed is not because it is ludicrous that Percy would be a wizard, it is because i am imagining how he will react to the news that wizards and magic are real." I saw what he meant, and as soon as i did i also began to laugh. I am sure any passers by would have been confused by the sight, especially when Chiron laughed so hard he lost control of his wheelchair and popped into centaur form, which only made us laugh louder. Our mirth was finally subsiding Percy walked in and said, "Is there some kind of curse that s making you guys act like hyenas?" The look on his face was priceless and rather cute if i am being honest, and as soon as i thought that, my ears (and quite possibly my face) turned bright red and i stopped laughing immediately. This went unnoticed by Percy (what did i say about him being thick sometimes?) but not by Chiron, who winked at me. "Percy, my dear boy, come and sit down. I have something very important to tell you." Percy facepalmed and said,"please tell me that it is not another quest, because we just got finished with this whole Labyrinth mess and i am not going on another quest so soon."

"No, it is not another quest, it is an invitation." Chiron went on to explain all about the world of witchcraft and wizardry, and just like we expected, Percy's reaction was entertaining. the whole time he had this loo on his face that was a bizarre mix between Really? and HUH? it was very endearing. Finally, Chiron passed Percy his acceptance letter, and looked at us very seriously, "Now, i think that this is a great opportunity for you. Not only to learn magic, but to recruit allies. Kronos has just come back, and as we have defeated his Labyrinth force, he is surly not going to attack any time soon, but if we can enlist the wizarding world in our fight, we will ave that much more of a chance of winning. Because of this, i am giving you full discretion on who to tell of your background as demigods, but i would warn you to be careful. Some influential wizards are power-hungry and bigoted and will not react well tot he news, and if this is not handled carefully, we could end up at war with the wizarding world. With that I have something to give you."

Chiron clopped off the his study for a few minutes, and then came back with four packages, two small, two slightly larger. He handed us both one of each and said," The small boxes are keys to your vaults at Gringotts, the wizarding bank, or more specifically your parents vaults. and the larger one's hold and emblem that posses the blessing of hecate, which will help your magic form reacting poorly with any wizarding objects as well as help you focus and learn much more easily than if you didn't have it. You must wear it at all time, which shouldn't be a problem as it will shape shift into any form that you want to wear it as. Now, go into my study and you will find a large amount of books on the desk, from now until it is time to go you will spend all your time here studying, other than meals. Percy, you will also need to practice your sword fighting to keep from getting rusty. So, without further ado, I suggest you begin studying."

I rushed happily into the study and started reading, then remembering what Chiron said, I had Hecate's charm take the form of a necklace and put it on, then started reading again. I was completely absorbed in the book and when i looked up, i was surprised o see Percy was just as absorbed in the books as i was, even more surprising was that he was perfectly still, not fidgeting, not moving, nothing. I shrugged it off and went back to studying. This was going to be awesome!

Percy's POV

When Chiron was telling me about magic, i kept expecting him to start laughing and to have the Still brothers jump out and say that this was all a prank. But as he continued speaking, i glanced over at Annabeth and saw that she was barely containing her joy and excitement and i knew it was true. When Chiron handed me my Charm, i made it the form of a ring and put it on, and something strange happened, my urge to fidget practically dish eared and i was able to read english extremely easily. I guess that is what Chiron meant by it will help you focus, and then i started to get excited as well. I AM GOING TO LEARN _MAGIC!_ How freaking awesome is that! Annabeth raced off to Chiron's study and to my own surprise i was racing right along side her.

We settled into a routine over the next few weeks, we would get up, quickly eat breakfast, and then i would go off to practice with Riptide, and Annabeth would go study after a quick but grueling practice, i would wash off and go study as well until lunch, we would eat lunch and then study for a few more hour then practice saying spells and quizzing each other on knowledge that it would be important to know. I enjoyed it, because it gave me the opportunity to spend practically every minute of the day with Annabeth, and i enjoyed spending time with her (do NOT read ANYTHING more from that statement than is specifically stated, we are just friends and i do Not like her! Okay, at this point, the one Shakespeare quote i do know is popping into my head, Me thinks the lady doth protest too much. Yes, i like Annabeth, a lot. but, I can't think about that now, i need to focus). "Seaweed Brain? Seaweed Brain? SEAWEED BRAIN!" Annabeth yelled and that snapped me out of my reverie. "Sorry Annabeth, i was just thinking." Annabeth looked skeptical at the idea of me thinking, and asked, "about what?" I was defiantly not going to tell her that i was thinking about her and more specifically how she kissed me in Mt. St. Helens and how that made being blown up totally worth it, so i said the first thing that popped into my head, which this time wasn't something stupid.

"I wonder what getting a wand will be like." I said hoping that she would believe that it was what i was thinking about. At the mention of wands, Annabeth perked up and started talking rapidly about different kinds of wand woods and what they meant. I listened intently, actually interested in hat she was saying until Chiron came in and interrupted her saying, "it is time to go shopping." We knew what he meant, but i had conceal my chuckle because he said it like one would say something like it is time to amputate an arm or it is time to have a major surgery. We walked outside where a strange woman was waiting for us, and when she turned around her piercing green eyes and more importantly her 2 torches i knew that it was Hecate, goddess of magic. She smiled and said, " I will transport you to Diagon alley, where you will do your shopping, i will drop you right in front of Gringotts so you can pick up your money, do you have your keys?" We both nodded as she grabbed our arms and we disappeared. We appeared right in front of what i would assume is Gringotts, minus Hecate. As we walked up to the bank, we read a plaque that held this inscription:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Annabeth leaned over and grinned at me, "They are obviously warning people not to rob them. I read they even have a dragon down there to protect their treasure." as she walked away, another possible interpretation popped into my head and i said, "I don't think thats all it is." I chuckled as she looked at me strangely, "I believe it is also a challenge. Gringotts boasts of being the most secure bank in all of the wizarding world, but how can you do that if no one try to break in? imagine if the Hermes cabin read that plaque, they would drop everything and try to rob the bank, repeatedly. They are issuing a challenge to all those already inclined to rob the bank so they can bolster their own reputation." Annabeth looked at me strangely but seemed to accepts my alternate interpretation, and kept walking forward.

Annabeth's POV

I was seeing a whole new side of Percy, and i liked it. These past few weeks he has been dutiful in his studies, he has been more attentive and logical. I mean, he was just able to glean an alternative meaning to a poem that even i didn't see, and that is saying something. I was proud that he was finally maturing, i just hoped he didn't change too much. We reached the front deskman the bank and I found that the goblin at the desk was already looking at us, or more specifically at Percy. I was nervous about what might happen, and i saw Percy's hand start to drift to his right hand pocket where he kept Anaklusmos. The Goblin simply shook his head and said, "There will be no need to draw your blade boy. I am simply looking at you because you are the first one to understand the hidden meaning in the poem for a long time. I would have expected the from the Daughter of Athena, and not from the Son of Poseidon, but never the less it is impressive that you understood. Do you have the keys to your vaults?"

I stood there in shock, because he had just routed one of our deepest secrets like it was nothing. How did he know of our parentage? Percy poked me in the ribs and motioned to the Goblin. Percy and me showed hi our keys, mine was grey with the figure of an owl on it, Percy's was a blueish sea green, much like his eyes with the figure of a horse. The goblin nodded and led us to a cart. "To answer your question, I knew you were demigods because like all other what you call 'monsters' i could smell you. And no i do not take offense at you calling those creatures monsters, for they are and i am not like them. You smelled like parchment and had intelligence radiating off you, which could only mean a child of Athena, and the boy reeks of the ocean, even you must be able to smell that." I nodded, this was a reasonable explained ion. Th cart was picking up speed and kept twisting and turning and went further into the caves until we reached the end of the line. We stepped out of the cart and the goblin walked up to the stone wall and put his hand in several different places along it and a staircase appeared in the ground. "follow me."

We followed the goblin down the staircase and i gasped. the hidden room had beautiful grecian architecture and contained 15 vaults, 12 of them were absolutely huge at least 50 feet across, 2 of them were slightly smaller at around 30 feet across and 1 was smaller than that but still large at 15 feet across. "These are the vaults of the 12 Olympians, Hades and Hestia, and one collectively for all the minor gods. All of their children have complete access to them. Poseidon's vault is #3 and Athena's is #6. he led each of us to our respective vaults and we inserted our keys. the doors retracted without a sound and bestowed upon me a view like any other. the huge vault was almost completely filled with all types of money. Mortal, magical and divine. The goblin handed me a bag a told me to fill it up with as much as i wanted. I filled the bag with more than enough to get me through the year and went to go find Percy.

He was just closing his vault door with a look of pure glee and excitement. "how much did you take Percy?" he look at me with mock outrage, "Why, Ms. Chase, do you think i would the more what was absolutely necessary?" I laughed and nodded porously. He laughed with me and said, "you are right, of course. i took way more than i will need, but it barely even made a dent, so it will be fine. I also found this note, look." he handed me a note that said 'If you are reading this, you are aware of the wizarding world and are also my child, so i must tell you this. The gods sphere of influence does not reach to the UK since we moved to the US, so feel free to buy a broom or play Quidditch. Zeus cannot blast you out of the sky. Enjoy - Poseidon'.

we the left the bank and headed back out into dragon alley, me and Percy looked at each other and we said at the same time, "WANDS!" we ran down the road till we reached Ollivander's and went in. There was no one in the store, so we just sat down and waited till a elderly man appeared from the back of the store. When he saw us sitting quietly he was quite visibly taken aback. "This is curious, most curious. I do not see many children your age in here to buy wands. even more, whenever anyone comes in and i am not in sight they just call very loudly to get my attention. You are the first people to ever wait quietly until i arrived. This shall be interesting. Who first?" Me and Percy looked at each other and he made a mock bow and said very dramatically, "Ladies first". I was not about to argue, so i stepped forward. Mr. Ollivander had me present my wand hand to him and he started taking measurements. he then proceed to go to the back and bring out 7 boxes of varying lengths. "Let's try this one, redwood and phoenix feather, 10 and 3/4 inches reasonably swishy." I gingerly took the wand and pointed it at a nearby chair. The chair proceeded to burst into multicolored flames and started singing.

Mr. Ollivander extinguished the fire and i put the wand down. He grabbed another box, "Beech and Phoenix feather, 11 inches, slightly rigid." I grabbed the wand and my brain kicked into overdrive. I swung the wand around my head in a ovular fashion and a halo of gray sparks surrounded my head. Mr. Ollivander clapped and said, " Very good! Very Good! You are only the second person in the past 87 years 3 months 2 weeks 4 days and 27 minutes to ever get their wand on their second try! Beech and Pheonix feather is an unorthodox and powerful combination. Beech symbolizes in a young person such as yourself great wisdom, a wisdom beyond your years. I think we can expect great things from you. Now to your young friend."

Percy's POV

When Annabeth found her wand so quickly it gave me hope that i would to. No such luck. i am positive that the fates are laughing at me and making sure that each wand explodes violently in my hands. Though to be fair, the last wand only melted, and did not explode. I was afraid that Mr. Ollivander would get mad at me for destroying so much of his stock, but instead he looked almost giddy. "Well Mr. Jackson" I told him my name earlier after the 7 wand exploded, "I find you intriguing, i have never had such a challenging customer. I find myself rather enjoying the excitement, when you have been doing this as long as i have, you want some excitement and you most certainly aren't boring. Let's try this one, shall we? Silver Lime and unicorn hair, 9 1/2 inches, pliable." He handed me the wand and i immediately dropped it because it burnt my hands. he shook his head and started looking through the boxes. then something seemed to come over him, his back went straight as a ramrod and he looked over at me. he sized me up and then went back into the labyrinth of boxes and reemerged with a ornate looking box that seemed to be even older than he was (which is saying something, because he has been doing this for centuries).

"Let's try this one!" i lifted the wand as if i was disarming a nuclear warhead and gave it a slight shake. All of a sudden, all the ashes from destroyed wand on the floor disappeared. all the boxes flew back to their places and all the shattered furniture reformed. Mr. Ollivander was practically danceng. I guess the 48th time is the charm. he then turned to me very seriously and said, " it is very interesting that this wand should choose you Mr. Jackson. It has two cores, one is sea-dragon heart string, very powerful, very prideful and very loyal. the other is unlike any other wand sold in centuries, it is said to be pure coral hewn from the palace of Atlantis! It is clear through this wand that you have a strong connection to water. Dual cores were very polar back in my fathers day, it is said to symbolize dual personalities in war within one's self. But this is not what is interesting about this wand. This wand is the oldest wand in here, and was made by my grandfather. He had many pet projects when it came to wand making, but the one he worked on the most was wood melding or the use of two woods to make a wand. he created a spell so he could perfectly meld two woods to make one wand, making the wand that much more powerful. this is one such wand. The first Wood in your wand is English Oak. English Oak is fiercely loyal, and demands as much loyalty from its wielder. It also demand strength, courage and fidelity. It is said that Merlin's wand was English Oak, but this has never been confirmed. But what makes your wand so special is the second kind of wood used, Elder. Elder is the rarest of all wand woods and is trickier to master than any other. It contains powerful magic, but the reason it is so rare is that it is surrounded by heavy superstition, people believe it be unlucky. However, i have seen no evidence to support this. The truth is that only a highly unusual person will find their perfect match in elder, and when this occurs, you can be sure that the person will, have a special destiny ahead of them. I will be earring about you again Mr. Jackson."

Despite my protests, he would not let me pay for the many wands i destroyed, saying that it was not right. Annabeth literally had to drag me from the store to complete our shopping. the rest of the day i just kept wondering one thing, What kind of Special Destiny waited for me at Hogwarts?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - Some of these sections are paraphrased from the book and others are word for word, the sections that are verbatim will be enclosed by *asterisks*

Harry's POV

Harry lay flat on his back, winded, as if he had just jun the mile in gym. He had just awoken from an eerily vivid dream with his hands covering his fave for protection, but harry knew that green light, and he knew that there was no protecting yourself from it. His famous lightening shaped scar burned like the dickens and he had a splitting head ache. All in all not the best way to wake up or lay thinking on your bed, but beggars can't be choosers. He absentmindedly rubbed his scar as he got out of bed. Harry tried to remember his dream, but try though he might, all he could remember was the eerie green light tat he knew too well, as he was the only person to ever survive it. The killing curse, one of the three unforgivable curses, one that would earn the offending which or wizard a one way trip to Azkaban. Azkaban. Harry shivered at the thought of such a dreadful place, and once again wondered how Sirius survived for 12 years in such a horrible place.

Harry paced his room and wondered what to do, he knew Hermione would tell him to tell Dumbledore, and Ron would have no idea what to do and ask his dad about the after effects of curse scars. He decided that he would write to Sirius and see what he says about it. He quickly wrote the letter, telling him how he was doing, what stupid things Dudley had done lately and slipping the scar in almost as an after thought, trying not to make too big of a deal about it. He sent the letter off with Hedwig as soon as she got back from hunting. After he sent his letter, his eye caught his Quidditch poster and he smiled. He couldn't wait until he was back at Hogwarts and could ride his Firebolt again, although sometimes he still missed his old Nimbus 2000. He sat bolt upright when he remembered that the quidditch world cup was approaching and the weasley's had invited him to go with them. He couldn't wait!

At first Uncle Vernon was set on not letting him know, but after threatening to tell Sirius about the way he was being treated, Uncle Vernon relented. The weasels were showing up today in fact and he was practically bursting at the seams with excitement. He looked at the clock, it was 7:30 in the morning. The Weasleys weren't coming until 5, so he had time to kill. he had been able to convince the Dursleys to let him out of his chores for the day under the pretense of packing up to leave. Little did they know that he had been packed ever since he got home, he had never unpacked. He wanted to be ready for a split second get away if the need ever arose. He spent the day reading his history of quidditch book, and verbally practicing some more advanced spells until the clock struck 4:30. he then got dressed and walked down the stairs to wait in the living room.

*"I hope you told them to dress properly, these people," he snarled at once. "I've seen the sort of stuff your lot wear. They'd better have the decency to put on normal clothes, that's all." Harry felt a slight sense of foreboding. He had rarely seen Mr. or Mrs. Weasley wearing anything that the Dursleys would call "normal." Their children might don Muggle clothing during the holidays, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley usually wore long robes in varying states of shabbiness. Harry wasn't bothered about what the neighbors would think, but he was anxious about how rude the Dursleys might be to the Weasleys if they turned up looking like their worst idea of wizards.

Uncle Vernon had put on his best suit. To some people, this might have looked like a gesture of welcome, but Harry knew it was because Uncle Vernon wanted to look impressive and intimidating. Dudley, on the other hand, looked somehow diminished. This was not because the diet was at last taking effect, but due to fright. Dudley had emerged from his last encounter with a fully grown wizard with a curly pig's tail poking out of the seat of his trousers, and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had had to pay for its removal at a private hospital in London. It wasn't altogether surprising, therefore, that Dudley kept running his hand nervously over his backside, and walking sideways from room to room, so as not to present the same target to the enemy.

"They'll be driving, of course?" Uncle Vernon barked across the table. "Er," said Harry. He hadn't thought of that. How were the Weasleys going to pick him up? They didn't have a car anymore; the old Ford Anglia they had once owned was currently running wild in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. But Mr. Weasley had borrowed a Ministry of Magic car last year; possibly he would do the same today? "I think so," said Harry. Uncle Vernon snorted into his mustache. Normally, Uncle Vernon would have asked what car Mr. Weasley drove; he tended to judge other men by how big and expensive their cars were. But Harry doubted whether Uncle Vernon would have taken to Mr. Weasley even if he drove a Ferrari.*

The Weasleys were late. i watched in agony as the clock slowly ticked to 5:05 then to 5:10 and 5:15. with every passing minute, Uncle Vernon turned a different but equally interesting and entertaining shade of red. Just when i thought for sure his head was going to explode, there was a loud crash in the fireplace. Floo power is was then.

*"Ouch! Fred, no — go back, go back, there's been some kind of mistake — tell George not to — OUCH! George, no, there's no room, go back quickly and tell Ron —" "Maybe Harry can hear us, Dad — maybe he'll be able to let us out —" There was a loud hammering of fists on the boards behind the electric fire. "Harry? Harry, can you hear us?" The Dursleys rounded on Harry like a pair of angry wolverines. "What is this?" growled Uncle Vernon. "What's going on?" "They — they've tried to get here by Floo powder," said Harry, fighting a mad desire to laugh. "They can travel by fire — only you've blocked the fireplace — hang on —" He approached the fireplace and called through the boards. "Mr. Weasley? Can you hear me?" The hammering stopped. Somebody inside the chimney piece said, "Shh!"

"Mr. Weasley, it's Harry . . . the fireplace has been blocked up. You won't be able to get through there." "Damn!" said Mr. Weasley's voice. "What on earth did they want to block up the fireplace for?" "They've got an electric fire," Harry explained. "Really?" said Mr. Weasley's voice excitedly. "Eclectic, you say? With a plug? Gracious, I must see that. . . . Let's think . . . ouch, Ron!" Ron's voice now joined the others'. "What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?" "Oh no, Ron," came Fred's voice, very sarcastically. "No, this is exactly where we wanted to end up." "Yeah, we're having the time of our lives here," said George, whose voice sounded muffled, as though he was squashed against the wall. "Boys, boys . . ." said Mr. Weasley vaguely. "I'm trying to think what to do. . . . Yes . . . only way . . . Stand back, Harry." Harry retreated to the sofa. Uncle Vernon, however, moved forward. "Wait a moment!" he bellowed at the fire. "What exactly are you going to —" BANG. *

The electric fireplace that the dursleys had installed went flying across the room, and out pop the weasleys, looking like Burt from Mary Poppins, that is to say, like chimney sweeps. I was eager to get out of the house so i walked up to Ms. Weasley and give her a hug. They said some quick (and impolite on the Dursley's part) hellos and i quickly ushered them out the fireplace and back the the burrow. As i came out of the fireplace at the burrow the twins were laughing up a storm. I raised an eyebrow at them and they asked me," did he eat them?" i had no idea what they were talking about so i didn't say anything. "on our way out, we made sure to drop some candy on the floor for that whale of cousin, Dudley. Did he eat them?" George asked. I had no idea, so i just shrugged my shoulders. A few minutes later, Mr. Weasley came through the fireplace looking about as mad as i had ever seen him. "Boys, you must't do things like that. I barely convinced them not to press charges." he tried to look stern but you could see he was trying not to laugh. "how big did his tough get Dad?" that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Mr Weasley busted out laughing. "it got to almost three feet before i convinced them to let me help!" the twins started laughing again and i couldn't help but chuckle. The rest of the day was rather uneventful and they had to wake up very early to catch the Port key to the Cup, so everyone turned in early.

Time skip till after the game—

The Irish were going crazy. The Bulgarians were drowning their sorrows in copious amounts of Firewhiskey. Me, I was hanging out in the Weasley's tent as the twins and Ron were singing the praises of one Viktor Krum. I have to admit, he is very good. We were all dancing and singing and having a right good time when Mr. Weasey ran in and said very seriously," Get up, everybody. this is urgent. You all need to leave immediately." "what's going dad?" ron asked. Mr. Weasley look grave. "Death Eaters. They decided to cause havoc. You all need to leave right now. Stick together, and whatever you do do not leave Hermione alone. They must not get her. Leave quickly." We rushed out of the tent and started running toward the woods. We were quickly confronted by 3 Death Eaters. One of the raised his wand and as i reached for mine to protect myself, i found that it wasn't there.

He pointed his wand at Hermione and yelled, "Crucio!" I watched in horror as the spell flew towards Hermione and knew there was nothing i could do about it. Right before it hit her, a streak of bronze flew in front of the spell and sent it flying off into the sky. A tall man stood in front of us with a sword, his green eyes flashed in the fire light as he looked back at us and said, "Go! i'll take care of these three, just get out of here!" he turned towards the three Death Eaters and grinned a crooked grin, "Hey now, you should know better than to take on 3 kids. How about you try me on for size." The second Death Eater Pointed his wand at the mysteryous man and yelled, "AVADA KADABRA!" the green spell shot from his wand, and i was afraid that the man would be hit, but he simply spun at the last moment redirecting the spell with the tip of his sword back at the death eater, or more specifically, the death eater's wand. The spell hit his wand and it exploded very violently and sent the man flying 10 feet back. The other two raised their wands at the same time and with one deft movement the man cut their wands in two. With that the two Death Eaters turned tail and ran.

The man came over to us and looked at us, "Are any of you hurt? did you get hit by any spells?" We all shook our heads and for the first time, we got a good look at the man who saved us. He had unruly raven black hair, piercing sea green eyes, and a very crooked mischievous grin. "well, if you all are all right, i would suggest getting to the woods. I am going to go see if anyone else needs help." with that he disappeared. The three of us rushed into the woods and hid in a thicket of trees and started to talk. Hermione was the first one to speak and she said,"Was it just me or did that guy look like he was our age?" Ron looked at her,"Did you see the way he handled that sword? there is no way he was our age. It was pretty dark, it must have been a trick of the light." I sighed,"I just wished he had given us his name so we could hav thanked him properly, things would have ended very badly if it wasn't for him."

Then a gravelly voice came from a few feet away in front of us,"Morsmordre!" A green light flew into the air and arranged into a green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. The Dark Mark. We all sit there in shock until we hear a group of people yell, "Stupify!" we barely duck in time for the spells to miss us. Mr. Weasley ran up and yelled, "Stop! Stop! That's my son! Ron, Harry, Hermione are you all right?" A man walked up quickly to them, "Out of the way Arthur." He walked up and shook each of us roughly by the shoulders, "Which of you did it? Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?" he asked calmly (Wink Wink). one of the witches looked at him and told him we were just his and that we would never have been able to do it. Hermione spoke up, "There was someone behind that tree over there, They shouted some sort of incarnation."

"Stood over there did they? Shouted an incantation did they? you seem very well informed on how the Mark is summoned!" Mr. Crouch seemed to be the only one who thought we did it, everyone else was pointing their wands at the thicket Hermione had pointed at. They rushed over and one of them said,"we are too late, they already disaparated. But, look there is a wand here on the ground." Mr Crouch picked it up and said,"Priori Incantatem" a small dark mark shot from the end and hovered above the wand until Mr. Crouch swatted it away. "this is defiantly the wand that did it." I looked at the wand and realized,"Hey, that's mine!" Everyone looked at me and i said, That's my wand, i dropped it earlier."

Mr Crouch looked at me and asked,"is this a confession? You threw it away after you summoned the mark?" Mr. Wasley rolled his eyes, Barty, Do you realize who this is? Do you think Harry Potter is likely to conjure the Dark Mark, he is the one here, aside positly from you who has the least motivation to do so."Mr. Crouch handed me back my wand and started to walk off when i asked him," Did you happen to see a tall man with a sword helping people?" Mr. Crouch looked at me like i had lost my mind and replied,"This has been a stressful night for us all and i think you may be imagining things, Good night Mr. Potter." After the group was all together, Mr. Weasley and the older Weasley boys apparatus us all back to the burrow where we promptly collapsed."

Percy's POV

Me and Annabeth had just finished our shopping and had just sat down at a cafe, when we both realized the we had no idea what to do now. We were alone, in london with no place to stay or any idea where to do. Just then Hecate appeared, and sat down next to us. "Well, i am sorry for abandoning you two, but there was one business to attend to. In case you didn't know, today is the Quidditch World Cup, and while it is almost impossible to get tickets, being the goddess of magic i was able to get us three." she smiled at me as i beamed, "You got us tickets to the World Cup? Awesome!" Hecate looked at her wrist, which was completely bare and said," well, the game starts in 20 minutes, so grab on." she teleported us, or apparatus as she called it to a box right near the top of the starium. She tossed us each a pair of monoculars and told to enjoy. She teleported out, but not before giving me a very knowing wink and a nod in the direction of Annabeth.

I blushed as red as a tomato, and tied to focus on the game, but as great as it was, all i could think about was the blonde bombshell yelling insults and encouragement next to me. She really hadn't done anything special today but she looked amazing. Her Honey-blonde princess curls fell aeross her shoulders and bounced very animatedly as she yelled at the players, her stormy gray eyes seemed to flash with lightening as she analyzed the game. gods, she is beautiful. I pried my eyes away from her reluctantly and saw there were an unusual amount of red heads in our box. Along with one unruly black haired boy, who looked like a drainer version of me. I smiled at the thought and went back to watching Annabeth, i mean the game. It ended rather quickly. Me and Annabeth left the stadium and ended up talking with some of the Irish around a fire where a wizards was cooking an abnormally large bird. An older woman walked up to me and asked,"Did you and your girlfriend here enjoy the game?" Me and Annabeth looked at each other, blushed red and started stammering our reply, when all of a sudden the old woman flashed and became Hecate.

"You two are are just so much fun to mess with. you should have seen your faces!" we went back to talking with the irish went all of a sudden there were explosions all around the camp and some bodies started to float into the air. Hecate looked disgusted,"Death Eaters, perverse cowards who twist magic to fit their own desires. I am bound by the ancient laws and can't directly intervene, but you two can. Split up and help people. Now!" I didn't want to leave Annabeth but she took off running towards the Bulgarians, so i decided to help some of the irish. Mainly it was just telling them what was going on and telling the to head for the woods. But then i saw three Death Eaters confront three kids, and i ran over to them. I heard one of them yell, "Crucio!" and my brain kicked into overdrive. there was no time to pull out my wand, and i wasn't sur the spell would work seeing as i have never tried it before, so i decided to use Riptide. I puller out my pen and uncapped it, thrusting it in front of the spell just in time to deflect it, and took up a protective stance in front of the kids, they were actually probably my age but all my fighting has aged me mentally, try though i might to hide it. "Go! i'll take care of these three, just get out of here!" I told the 3 kids "Hey now, you should know better than to take on 3 kids. How about you try me on for size." I smiled at the death eaters and one of them yelled Abracadaba! or something, my brain didn't really process it at the moment but i caught the spell and sent it back at his wand which surprisingly acted like most of the wands i tried form Ollivander's did. He went flying back a good 10, 15 feet. the other two death eaters raised there wands and i just cut them at half, causing them to run away.

I walked over to the kids who had stopped a short ways a way and were gawking at me, i guess it is not everyday that a tall, handsome and funny man such as me saves you with a sword. I looked at them intently and inquired,"Are any of you hurt? did you get hit by any spells?" when they shook their heads i grinned and said, "well, if you all are all right, i would suggest getting to the woods. I am going to go see if anyone else needs help" I turned around and went to go check on other people. the next few minutes were a blur, and then a green skull appeared in the sky and for some reason the Death Eaters ran away which was fine by me. I found my way back to the fire where i found Annabeth and Hecate waiting for me. Hecate transported us to one of her London residences and turned to us, "I know you all have some questions, so ask away." I looked at her and asked, in a very Rachel Elizabeth Dare fashion, "Who were those guys, why were they there, want was that green skull, why did they seem to be afraid of it, and is there any food here i am starving?" I looked over at Annabeth and she looked vey annoyed and possibly jealous? but that could be my imagination. I turned back to Hecate to get my answers.

Annabeth's POV

When Percy asked Hecate all of his questions, i only had one thought on my mind, 'that was eerily reminiscent to a clear sighted red headed mortal i know' and it made me mad. i thoroughly disliked R.E.D. as i liked to call her, she annoyed me and i did not like it when she sent time with percy, though i could not really figure out why, or rather i refused to let myself acknowledge the fact that i was jealous. Turning my attention to Hecate, she explained all about some man named Voldemort and how he was evil, wanted to eradicate those he deemed unapure, Magical Hitler anybody? How the death eaters were his followers and how they wanted to instill fear and cause panic, the green skull was called the dark mark and it was the mark of Voldemort, And they were afarid of it, because even though they were his followers, they feared his return as much as everyone else. Finally Hecate waved her wand and a huge amount of food appeared on the table, including a blue cake with 15 candles in it. My eyes widened and i looked at Percy, "Seaweed Brain, why didn't you remind me it was your birthday?" Percy looked at me and said," well actually my birthday was 4 days ago but i didn't remind you because i forgot." Annabeth rolled her eyes, "you forgot your own birthday?" Percy sighed," yes, well i was absorbed in these very interesting Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration books, did you know that there is a spell that takes the shape of an animal and cn drive off these things called dementors? or that a small number of magicians can turn into animals? or… What?" I stared at Percy, shocked because well, it was so un-Percy like, "you forgot your birthday because you were reading, and dong homework?" Cue blushing,"well, it is magic, it barely counts as work." Hecate jus chuckled, "you two are just two cute, i can see why Aphrodite is always watching you two. Here, Percy i have a birthday present for you." she handed Percy a box. He unwrapped it, and it was… a cardboard box. He opened the box and inside was…. a wooden box. He rolled his eyes and said "Thanks, Hecate, all i wanted for my birthday was a box inside a box."

Percy POV

I pulled it out and opened it, and my mouth fell open. there were many things inside, but the thing that caught my eye were the 12 buttons arranged in an Omega on the inside of the lid. I looked at Hecate questioningly and she explained, "this is a very special box, each of the 12 buttons does a different thing, the First shows a real time image of Camp Half-Blood and you can move the image around, just think it and it will move. hit the second button, and mist will spray out the top and a Drachma will appear, so unlimited Iris messages.

the third will show or give you a map of wherever you are, including where you are and where everyone else is including a name, got that idea from a few kids your age a while, back but you will learn more about that later. The 4-11 buttons are just storage compartments enchanted with a undetectable extension charm, and a wantlessness charm, so no matter what you put in there, it will weigh nothing more than it does now, but unlike other extension charms, this one has absolutely no limit. you could hypothetically fit an entire ocean it there, though i wouldn't try it. and the

12th compartment is filled with all kinds of different potions and gifts stuff. If you put anything in one of the compartments and want to find it, just think it and it will appear in your hand. Further more i figured that you would want to be an Animals, so inside the 12th compartment is some mandrake leaf and an animagus potion, normally you would have to put the mandrake leaf in your mouth at the same time every day for a month, but this is my special blend so you will only need to do it for a week, then drink the potion and then summon me immediately, i will do the rest. you can spend the 10 day util the Hogwarts express leaves here, the plates are like Half-Blood's just think it and it appears, cups too. Have fun you two, but not too much fun." she laughed and disappeared.

The next week went rather fast with us just lying around and reading and eating. I put the mandrake leaf on my tour every day at the same time and i just couldn't wait until i could take the potion. One day i left on a private incursion into town to get a surprise gift for Annabeth, but more on that later. finally the time came to drink the potion, and right after i did i called hecate and she appeared. She told me that i was going to become ridiculously sleepy but i should fight off the urge to sleep as long as possible, and that the longer i did the better the results would be. i was determined to stay awake until i literally passed out, so i just kept pacing and i let my mind wander and run wild, because i can never sleep when that happens. every now and then Hecate would glance over at me, surprised that i was still awake then glanced at her bare wrist and then look away again. I succeeded in my goal, i stayed awake till i literally passed out, at around the 4.5 hour mark. In my head i was on Olympus, in the throne room. I was alone, but then i heard two noises behind me and i turned around. Behind me were a beautiful pegasus and a stunning Hippocampus, i then promptly woke up.

Hecate was looking at me when i woke up, "how long was i out i asked?" She smiled and said, "36 hours, but that is only because you resisted the potion for so long, the longer you resist the longer the rest. you beat the record you know, the longest recored time was only 2 hours, you resisted for almost 5. Between you and me, Annabeth was very worried, if you know what i mean. So, tell me, what did you see?" i sat up groggily, "y0p mean the animal or the scenery?" Hecate rolled her eyes, "i mean the animal idiot. what is your animagus form?" I looked at her, " i am not exactly sure i saw both a Hippocampus and Pegasus, but in all the accounts i read, there was only ever one animal. what does this mean?" "I thought this might happen, the man who stayed awake or two hours had two animagus forms, though none of them were as big as other of those. Most magician have to try for a long time to transition between their forms, but luckily" she snapped twice, "you can now do it at will. I would truly love to sit here and tech you how to transform the 'proper way' but i don't have the time, so this will have to do. the train for Hogwarts leaves tomorrow at noon, don't be late." With this i promptly fell asleep again.

I woke up the nest morning with a note next to my bed that read 'Dear Percy, i have registered both of your Animagus forms with the ministry, you can now transform when and wherever you want without going to Azkaban. you may tell whomever you wish, or not I really do't care. - Hecate P.S. Annabeth already knows. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay, I will try to update more regularly, but this week has been horrible. I have had the work schedule from the black lagoon, and all my spare time has been sent on either writing this story or working on another pet project. Also I may have fell down the rabbit hole, because I discovered a FanFic that was 600k words long and I just could not put it down. Sorry about that. As for my other Pet Project, i will be unveiling it soon. See, I have a friend I am very close to, he is the one who encouraged me to publish some of my stories, and he is also quite possibly a bigger Percy Jackson and Greek Mythology fan than me, which is saying something. Anyway, we have been working on a story in which instead of the stereotypical plot of inserting the author into the universe, (Not that there is anything wrong with that, because a lot of those stories are quite good) I will be inserting my friend into the Percy Jackson universe. This should be both interesting and fun. But, on a more serious note, some of the backstory of the main character is actually true and is his real story, so I would appreciate it if everyone was considerate in any reviews that they leave, because while it has been good for his to talk about it, it has also been hard on him. Please Read and review, and the new story will be along any time now. On with the story!**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up the morning that we were going to take the Hogwarts express to see that Percy was aired up and had breakfast on the table, which wasn't that hard considering our enchanted dinnerware but it s the thought that counts. I smiled t him, he really can be considerate sometimes, "Morning Seaweed Brain. Are you going to show me your stuff or what?" while i had been referring to his Animagus forms, i saw him freeze with his back to me. he slowly turned around with a shock and confused look on his thoroughly red face. I was confused as to what made him so embarrassed, when i realized i blushed so red it would put Aphrodite's lipstick to shame. Gods of Olympus, he is dense. I did NOT mean THAT! he started stuttering, "I I I Well, i mean, what i am trying to say is that well….Morning!" his voice squeaked and raised a octave or two the end, i couldn't help myself i started laughing. "I meant you Animagus Forms, idiot. Not what ever you were thinking." he simply nodded and with a poof there was a black petasus with beautiful sea green eyes staring at me. "Di Imortales, You're Beautiful!" The pegasus neighed at me and i could have sworn he waggled his eyebrows at me, then he was back to being Percy. "Well Wise Girl, if that what you think of me, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

I almost slapped Percy for saying that, and i would have if he didn't have a look on his face that showed he was clearly joking. With a poof he transformed into his hippocampus form and went over to inspect him. Hecate's apartment was huge, but he easily took most of it up, he was at least 30 or 40 feet long, he was curled up in a circle, and the light shined off his multicolored rainbow skin was one of the most beautiful things i had ever seen. he changed back to his human form, and he said, "sorry, i would have stayed longer but i could't hold my breath anymore, you know gills and all." I said it was okay, and we needed to hurry if we were going to make it to the train on time. We hurried out the door and caught a cab to King's cross station. We did as Hecate said and ran in between platforms 9 and 10 and when i saw the epos my breath hitched, not because it was beautiful, it was a plain old train. but because it was finally real, i was going to go to Hogwarts and lean magic! this is going to be fun. Percy and me stowed our luggage and we found a compartment, then he looked at me and said he was going to get some fresh air and not to worry if the train left without him and that he would catch up, understanding what he meant i said okay and started reading my book.

Percy's POV

I wanted to fly! sure, a broom is one thing but flying of your own volition with your own wings is another. i wrapped the mist around me so that only a select few would be able to see me and then transformed into my pegasus for and took flight. I sent the first few minutes simply getting acquainted with the form and flying, and it was amazing! the feeling of wind in my face the absolute feeling of freedom that cam with the ability to fly, when the train began to pull out of the station, i followed it since i was in no hurry. i follows lazily just gliding and enjoying the view and the felling of flying i decided to join Annabeth in our compartment , so i flew down to her window and shot her a look that said 'open the window! and hoped she understood.

Annabeth's POV

i was completely absorbed in my book, so much so that i didn't notice when three people came into the comportment. i didn't notice the until the first one sat down next to me and said, "Hello, my name's Hermione Granger. And yours?" I jumped in my seat and blushed, "Sorry, i didn't see you there. i was busy with my book." "Blimey Harry, looks like we've got another one. I can already tell these two are going to be like peas in a pod." a ginger boy said looking at Percy? No, not Percy a boy who looked exactly like a scrawny version of Percy, except for the eyes. Percy's eyes were a perfect shade of Sea green when this kids eyes were more of an emerald, like RED's. " Hello, Im Annabeth Chase and you are?" "Don't you already know who he is? the scars right there." the ginger boy said. Scrawny Percy, who i believed the ginger called Harry, said, "It's alright Ron. I am actually glad to meet someone who doesn't know me. I'm Harry potter and this is Ron Weasley." I smiled and put down my book, "Nice to meet you."

We started talking and we got to know each other better. they were surprised by the fact that i was an American transfer student and they asked me a lot of questions about New York. Just then a shadow fell over our window and a black Pegasus flew down next to it. "Is that a Pegasus?" Ron asked. "Don't be ridiculous Ron, there hasn't been a confirmed sighting of a Pegasus in Europe for nearly a millennia." Hermione said matter of factly. I looked at her and said, "Nope, Ron's right. that is a pegasus." Hermione looked shocked that Ron was correct for once and Ron was rubbing it in when the Pegasus looked at me, winked and shot me a look that said 'open the window please'. Harry looked over at me and asked "did that Pegasus just wink at you?" I smiled and slid past him to open the window and then beckoned at the Pegasus. He started to fly over and at the last moment he shrunk and slid through the window rolling to avoid a painful impact and then stood up. The three in the compartment stared at him in surprise and i busted out laughing.

Percy's POV

After Annabeth opened the window i flew towards it, transitioning at the last possible second, doing a simple barrel roll and stood up. when i turned around i was surprised to see other people in the compartment, but i sat down next to wise girl like nothing was the matter and said, "Hi. I'm Percy Jackson. What are your names?" The girl was looking at me gobsmacked(that is a good word i like that word), "You're an Animagus." "Correctamundo, what of it?" she looked scandalized that i even had to ask, "it is practically un heard of for some as young as you to be an Animagus, what are you 14?"

I smiled, "15 actually, my birthday was a couple of weeks ago. Sorry if i am unaccustomed to the eccentricities of the wizarding world, i didn't find out i was a wizard until a couple moths ago." The girl looked like she was having a stroke, "you only found out you were a wizard a few months ago and you are already a fully transformed Animagus? That shouldn't be possible!" i just shrugged, "When i set my mind on a task, nothing stops me until i get it done. Nothing, come Hades or high water. and to restate my previous question, What are your names?"

Harry's POV

"And to restate my previous question, What are your names?" the boy's question snapped me out my trance. i extended my hand and said, "I am Harry Potter, This is Hermione Granger, and that is Ron Weasley." The boy, Percy, looked really familiar and i couldn't quite place it. he shook my hand and then Ron's but Hermione was frozen in her seat and refused to move. "I think you broke her mate." i said jokingly. Percy laughed and said, "I didn't mean the break her. would it help if i replaced her batteries or is there an on off witch i could use?" Ron guffawed, and Hermione blushed and snapped out of her coma, "I am not a robot! i was just taken aback by your news!" He sat down next to Annabeth who had a strange look on her face. "Well, it looks like windows has finished installing update 93124 of 93124. Welcome back to the land of the living Ms. Granger." He added a robot effect to the last few words of his sentence and it had the desired effect, we all laughed and started talking about ourselves, until Hermione said, "we had best change into our robes, we will be arriving soon." We all changed into our robes and disembarked as soon as the Train stopped.

Annabeth's POV

As i and my new friends got off the express, a very large man standing over to the side yell, "First Years! First Years! follow me! Also Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, follow me as well." We followed the man and he led us to the lake where there were boats waiting for us, "You must be Ms. Chase. Welcome to Hogwarts school which craft and wizardry, i am the keeper of keys and grounds, Rubeus Hagrid. you'll be riding with the firsts here across the lake, school tradition and all. All right you lot, no more than three to a boat, Annabeth and Percy you can ride with me." We climbed into the boat and Percy was gazing intently at the water, which meant he was introducing himself to the aquatic life and they were fawning over their new resident son of the sea god. As i saw the castle i had no words, it was so beautiful, the parapet's were beautiful crafted, the barbicans were sturdy, the Bastions and Corbel's were obviously done by master crafts man, "it's so beautiful!"

Percy looked back at me and said, "That's so Medieval Gothic!" and winked. without looking he raised his hand and got a high five from a giant tentacles that arched out of the water. "Have a good one Nick! Talk to ya later!" I laughed at his antics. "Now how do you be knowing that his name be Nick? and how is it that he is giving you an high five 5 minutes after seeing you for the first time?" Hagrid asked Percy. "I am just good with animals i guess." Hagrid shrugged as we beached on the well, beach. we were ushered inside where a prim looking woman looked at me and Percy, and said "Ms. Chase, Mr. Jackson I need you to some with me please." We followed her to a gargoyle where she said, "Candy Floss" and it turned into a stair way. "follow me please." we followed her though a door to be met by a man with half moon glasses covering eyes that sparkled so much it could blind you if you weren't careful. "please, Albus, be quick i don't want to delay the feast for long."

He smiled at her and said, "Don't worry Minerva, i will make this as quick as i can." he turned to us and said, "if you would please forgive Minerva, it has been a long time since a Demigod has been enrolled at Hogwarts, she i just worried that it might bring trouble, and yes Daughter of Athena, i know you are demigods. i am aware of the existence of the Greek Pantheon, and i do not mean the building. Now, i will quickly explain why i have brought you here, you are familiar with Voldemort, i am sure, but what you might not know is that he is coming back. he wants to finish what he started and he will not stop until all people he deems unsure are dead, i would't have involved you but i do not think that demigods will be exempt form his use for so called purity. Simply put, i have brought you here to watch us and decide whether or not you believe we are worth your help. Other than that, you are in account normal students. i know this is a lot of information to take in, so let us go to the feast, i have found that nothing helps you digest new information like digesting copious amount of good food. Of course you will have to be sorted first, follow me"

We followed who i assumed was Dumbledore, the headmaster, back to the great hall where we entered with the first years. we were walking towards the front when i heard a voice start to sing:

*A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers

were Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favorites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!*

I was surprised to see it was the hat that was singing, Minerva, the woman from earlier stood up and stated reading names from a scroll. she read all the first year at the beginning, and the addressed the school, "This year we will be welcoming two transfer student from America, please be considerate of their different way and traditions. Percy Jackson!" Percy looked at he and smiled his crooked smile, he had smiled a lot today but this was his first crooked grin, so i could help but smile back as he approached the stool and placed the hat on his head.

Percy's POV

 _Italics - Sorting Hat_

regular - person's thoughts

I sat down on the stool and put the hat on my head and heard a voice, _Hello, what do we have here? a demigod! haven't had one of you in a while and a child of the big three no less. Poseidon eh? never would have guessed it looking at you._ great a sarcastic hat, this was going to be great! _I can hear you know, i am inside your head. man there is a lot of empty space up here, if you don't mind me saying_. I started to picture all the things i could do the hat if it didn't shut up, knowing full well it could see what i was thinking. _No need to be drastic, some of those are quite nasty. You would make a fair Slytherin with a brain like that_. i glanced over to the table marked by a green and silver snake, no way am i going over there, there is enough grease in the hair of just one of those guys to last a normal person for a life time. _Not Slytherin Apparently. This is tough, You have the cunning to fit in at Slytherin, You are annoyingly loyal, so you would fit in we'll in Hufflepuff, Despite what i said, and what you and your young lady friend might think, you have a good mind, so Raven claw is indeed and option. But you bravery is paralleled by few others, fighting the god of war at 12? you have to be both very brave and very stupid, and yet you won. You are the hardest specimen i have ever encountered. But, i have decided, Better be_ GRYFFINDOR!

I stood up and everyone was cheering, but i was getting some strange looks. i went and sat down next to harry, and asked him what the matter was. It was Hermione who answered me, "you are what is called a hat stall, it took the sorting hat over 5 minutes to sort you, it usually mans you have a very complex character that needs to be sorted out. No pun intended. So, what house did he consider putting you in?" I had been listening intently and answered, "Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Slytherin." Hermione's eyes bulged, "all four? that is unheard of? that has never happened in the history of hogwarts." I was about to reply when i heard the hat call out "GRYFFINDOR!" and i smirked. harry gasped and pointed at me and said, "It is you!"

Annabeth's POV

Percy's sorting took a lot longer than usual, but i am honestly not surprise, despite my teasing there is a lot more to his character than meets the eye. after he was sorted in to Gryffindor, i was called up and the hat was placed on my head. _Ah, a daughter of Athena. there really is only one place to put you, but i will examine your brain just to be sure. Extremely smart, but not the kind of cunning that would warrant Slytherin, most defiantly not a Hufflepuff. But you posses a large amount of courage. you would fit in in gryffindor, you also would be most happy to be near that boy you came here with. don't try to deny it. i am in your head. Sorry to disappoint you but you most defiantly are a_ Ravencla…

No, i am not going to raven claw. "Wait a minute….hmm" i am not going to Ravenclaw, i will be with Percy, we need each other if for no there reason then to help each other keep our secret until we decide to share it. _No, you are a Ravenclaw through and through._ you listen here you old scarp of cloth, i am a daughter of Athena, I know dozens of people who are old enough to remember when you were made, and i don't think i need to tell you what i will do to you if you don't do as i say. all right? _I can see that you are telling the truth, maybe i was wrong about Slytherin._ watch it, put me in Gryffindor, now!. _All right Allright, i was only joking._ Nevermind, this one's a GRYFFINDOR! i stood up happily, walked over to the cheering Gryffindors and sat down next to Percy.

Harry's POV

These Americans are strange. The boy is so familiar, when he went up to be sorted e shot the girl a crooked grin that i recognized from somewhere but couldn't place. His sorting took a long time a apparently he was considered for all the houses, interesting. but it was the girls sorting that took the cake. the hat was on her head for a few minutes and then the hat began to say ravenclaw, but then stopped and told us to wait a minute. as far as i know, that has never happened before, and i could have sworn that i saw the sorting hat flinch and if it was possible, pale in fear. what was going on? then the hat spoke up, "Nevermind, this one's a GRYFFINDOR!" Percy just looked at us and smirked, and then it clicked, this was the man with the sword from the Quidditch World Cup, the man that saved Hermione. I pointed at him and said, "It is you!"

Percy's POV

Annabeth sauntered over to the table and sat down just as Harry repeated his accusation, "It is You! why didn't you tell us?"i was confused and i do not like bing acted of something i did not do (for more information see the book entitled the Lightening Thief) so my hand crept toward Riptide in my pocket, the only consolation was everybody else looked as confused as i was. "Why didn't he tell you what? What are you talking about harry?" Annabeth asked. "you are the guy with the sword form the quidditch world cup. You're the guy who saved us from the Death Eaters." My face relaxed, so that is what they are talking about. Annabeth still looked confuse though, and that is when in realized i hadn't told her of my encounter with the Death Eaters. "Oh that. Yeah that was me. What about it?" Harry looked shocked. "What about it? you took down three Death Eaters single handedly with a sword! a freaking SWORD! you deflected a killing curse with the flat of your blade, you saved Hermione from torture! when you saw us on the train, what didn't you say it was you?"

I looked at Harry and answered honestly, "Honestly, i 1) hadn't thought about the encounter since the night of the cup, and 2) didn't realize it was you guys that i saved. I mean you looked familiar, but i just thought it was my mind playing tricks." Harry accepted my explanation with a curt nod. Hermione was smiling at me warmly, "thank you so much Percy, if it wasn't for you i would have been tortured by those death eaters." Annabeth was looking at me strangely, It was a look that i didn't usually associate with her face, it almost looked like love…. but it must have been my imagination because as soon as i looked at her, it disappeared.

Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat, " I musk ask for your attention, for i have some notifications to announce. *Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it. Now, it is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.*" Harry and two red heads gasped, they must have been twins. That is too bad, I was hoping to try out. "*This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy — but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts—"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table. A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Hermione gasped. The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any Percy had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening. One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye — and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words Percy couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side. The stranger sat down, shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face, pulled a plate of sausages toward him, raised it to what was left of his nose, and sniffed it. He then took a small knife out of his pocket, speared a sausage on the end of it, and began to eat. His normal eye was fixed upon the sausages, but the blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody." "Moody?" Harry muttered to Ron. "Mad-Eye Moody? The one your dad went to help this morning?" "Must be," said Ron in a low, awed voice. "What happened to him?" Hermione whispered. "What happened to his face?" "Dunno," Ron whispered back, watching Moody with fascination. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year. The Triwizard Tournament . . . well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities — until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued. "There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. "The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."* "I'm going for it" one of the twins said.

"Though many of you are eager to put forth your name for consideration, the heads of all the participating schools have agreed to impose an age restriction on the completion. Only those students that are 17 or older may enter the drawing. However, as Professor McGonagall said tonight we must be considerate of the customs of others, so in deference to the different rations of out brothers and sisters across the pond, our two transfer students will be allowed to submit their names, should they wish." at this Dumbledore subtly winked at me with his sparkling eyes. I knew what he was trying to say, you are demigod and you can take care of your selves. enter if you wish. I knew one thing for certain, I am definitely going to enter my name!


End file.
